Nightmare of Farewell
by Arune Rosenheim
Summary: Dalam kegelapan, tiada cahaya, tiada suara. Seulas senyum dan sepatah kata—Sayounara. Drabble only. RnR? No Flame please...


Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya Arune. Arune cuma pinjam tokohnya. Fic ini punya Arune.

**Nightmare of Farewell**

**by Arune Rosenheim**

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, klise, kemungkinan drabble, dll

Happy Reading :)

.

.

.

.

_Sapphire _itu tak menangkap apapun dalam retinanya.

Gelap. Hitam. Sunyi. Tiada apapun memamerkan wujud. Tiada apapun mengumandangkan suara.

Sang pemilik _sapphire _tak memiliki jawaban. Atau tepatnya, ia tak memiliki pertanyaan untuk dicari jawabannya.

Ia hanya tak memiliki alasan untuk berada di sini. Tak sekilaspun adegan muncul dalam benaknya untuk memberi penjelasan mengapa gadis itu terjebak dalam kegelapan.

Gadis itu membiarkan oksigen memasuki paru-parunya dalam keadaan maksimal—mulai menyadari bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang menguasai oksigen di sini. Tak ada lagi yang bernafas. Ia sendirian. Kalaupun salah, mungkin hanya makhluk abstrak yang menemaninya.

Gadis bernama Rin ini tak tahu—dan tak pernah tahu—apakah tempat ini dan mengapa ia bisa berada di sini. Namun entahlah—ia terlalu linglung untuk menggali jawaban.

Dan satu lagi, tak ada apapun di kegelapan ini yang dapat menjadi petunjuk. Tak ada. Dalam kelam ini—hanya ada Rin dan warna hitam.

Kakinya membeku bagai terkubur dalam es—kaku, berdiri kokoh sekaligus rapuh. Tak ada getaran. Kakinya menopang tubuh mungil seakan penuh keyakinan—keyakinan bahwa memang Rin harus ada di situ.

Tidak—Rin tahu ia harus memaksa kakinya bergerak. Bergerak—membawa lari tubuhnya beserta rasa penasaran yang mulai mengakar. Rin tak pernah tahu mengapa ia ada di sini—dan ia harus mencari tahu.

Dan ia berhasil. Seolah menyusuri lorong kelam tiada akhir—kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah dan melangkah. Tak ada rasa lelah. Tak sedikitpun kakinya merasa ragu untuk berhenti.

Cahaya! Di mana cahaya?

Suara. Ke mana suara?

Ia sendirian. Ia tak memiliki siapapun di sini. Tak ada yang membantu menguatkan dirinya—tak peduli jika ia menjerit-jerit gila akhirnya. Kemanapun Rin melangkah, ia tak menemukan siapapun. Tak menemukan apapun.

Dan tiba-tiba—seberkas pendar muncul di ujung sana. _Sapphire _itu membundar—terisi sedikit sinar dan secercah harapan. Cahaya. Jalan keluar. Aku bebas.

Ia mungkin salah berpikir soal jalan keluar.

Cahaya itu bukan sejumput sinar dari dunia luar yang menyusup ke dalam. Cahaya itu bergerak—seolah mengisyaratkan: Ikuti aku.

Entah bagaimana—kaki Rin menyetujuinya, membawa tubuh Rin ke arah cahaya itu melayang. Tiada rasa takut menyelinap dalam benak Rin, ia hanya masih terlalu bingung. Ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti cahaya yang berwujud abstrak itu.

Cahaya itu berhenti dalam suatu gerakan mendadak. Rin menciptakan jarak sekitar dua meter dengan pendar cahaya itu—tak tahu dan tak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi ketika cahaya itu bergerak-gerak, bergelombang, dan Rin sadar itu berubah wujud.

Cahaya itu berubah wujud—menjelma menjadi sosok transparan yang cukup jelas. Rin mengenalnya—Rin mengenal iris _sapphire _dan surai keemasan yang merefleksikan dirinya sendiri. Saudara kembar yang berbagi rahim dengan Rin.

Air mata bahagia hampir membuncah—artinya ia tak sendirian di sini. Karena Rin menyangka, Len akan ada dalam kegelapan ini untuknya. Menemaninya, atau mengantarnya pulang.

Namun Rin sadar—sosok itu bahkan terlalu transparan untuk disentuh. Terlalu semu dan tampak tidak nyata. Walau Rin dapat melihat senyum yang terukir jelas. Walau Rin dapat mendengar suaranya dengan samar—

"Sayounara."

—sebelum sosok itu menghilang seutuhnya.

.

.

.

.

_Sapphire _itu terbuka lebar. Hanya mimpi, batinnya. Mimpi yang sangat aneh. Bahkan Len pun ada di sana.

Rin bangkit dari kasur, berjalan menuju dapur untuk segelas air mineral yang mampu melegakan tenggorokannya. Sekujur tubuhnya hampir kuyup karena keringat dingin. Sambil menikmati sensasi segar yang melewati tenggorokannya, ia berusaha menyusun kepingan-kepingan mimpinya menjadi detail yang utuh.

Akhirnya ia sadar, di ujung mimpinya—Len mengucapkan ucapan perpisahan, selamat tinggal.

Tak peduli gelas yang meluncur bebas dari genggamannya, ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kamar adik kembarnya. Ia ingat Len sedang sakit malam itu—dengan memegang kuat tekad bahwa ia tak ingin ke rumah sakit.

Begitu pintu kamar terbuka, Rin menyaksikannya. Sosok Len yang berbaring di atas kasur—wajah yang begitu pucat, mata terpejam, tanpa dada yang naik turun lagi.

Rin memegang pergelangan tangan Len. Tiada lagi denyut nadi.

"...Len..."

Dan air mata meluncur deras di pipinya.

—Owari—

Makasih buat yang mau baca :)

A/N :

Okee, ini fic tanpa plot yang jelas yang sangat aneh... Yaa, ini produk engga bisa tidur #plak


End file.
